


Day 199 - A friend in need

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [199]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Chocolate, Friendship, Humor, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>She jumped and squealed a little. How embarrassing.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 199 - A friend in need

“Molly.”

She jumped and squealed a little. How embarrassing.

“Sherlock! Um, hi.”

“I need your help.”

“Oh. How could I... I mean, you’re a walking dictionary... I could never...” She stopped herself and took a deep breath. “How can I help?”

“I need your advice.”

“Oh, all right.” She could do that.

“On relationships.” Or not.

“Are you, um, sure? I’m not... you know.”

“I’m well aware of your shortcomings. But the only other options I have are Mrs Hudson, who still thanks me for getting her husband executed, and Lestrade, who just got left by his wife again. Now, please stop that fidgeting and listen. I had a fight with John. And I don’t understand why. I can’t ask him because he is still angry.”

“Well, being with you is probably not easy. Not that I ever...” She managed not to say ‘fantasise’ and ended with “thought about it.”

After he told her what happened, she thought about it for a few moments.

“John is human, like all of us. Maybe except you. Oh, I didn’t mean..”

“Molly.”

“Yes. John. He has insecurities like everyone else. You need to talk to him once he has calmed down.”

“That’s your advice?”

“Sorry. I, um... Do you want some chocolate? It usually helps me when I’m feeling sad.”

He snorted.

“It’s Belgian.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'dictionary'.  
> Poor Molly. She really tried. 
> 
> Today is the 1st of December. That means today and I start our annual Advent Calender!  
> For those of you who missed it last year: This Advent calendar is filled with little stories, written by days_of_storm and me. We will post in rotation, so you get a story by me one day and one from her the next day, right up until Christmas.
> 
> Because I easily get confused, I'm not going to post a 221B on the days when I post a ficlet for the Advent Calendar. So you get a 221B on odd-numbered days (because Storm started today, read it [here](http://days-of-storm.livejournal.com/59535.html) ) and a little ficlet in another verse, depending on what Storm creates, on the even-numbered days.  
>  **So if you're only here for the 221Bs, you have to wait until Monday. Sorry.**


End file.
